New Destiny
by dragonlots
Summary: Kung Fu TLC & Charmed. Sequel to Sekhmet's Legacy. Final story of the series. On his and Paige's wedding day, the sorceress offers Peter a chance to change his destiny.


NEW DESTINY Dana Bell  
  
The sun hadn't yet risen when Paul pulled the heavy drape away from the hotel room window. Annie still slept in the double bed covered with a garish green spread blazing pink flowers. He moved silently, his goal not to awaken his wife. He doubted he'd succeed as she generally heard him anyway. Thoughts of love filled his mind. She had been the right soul mate for him, a perfect mother for his two girls, and later Peter, when the boy had been added to their family.  
  
Paul's gaze traveled across the darkened bay, the lights of its bridges reflected in the black water. A shiver traveled down his spine. Today was Peter's wedding day. He spared a glance at his sleeping wife. He still hadn't decided whether or not to tell Annie the real reason for their visit to San Francisco. What he had told her, was that he had decided to take a long weekend and a very badly needed break from his hectic schedule at the OSI. They'd arrived yesterday morning.  
  
"Paul?" Annie's voice drifted through the room.  
  
"Can't sleep," he answered.  
  
She pushed back the covers and prepared to join him. He still enjoyed her curved feminine body, even when it was covered in a pink cotton gown. Her blonde hair pushed into her eyes, eyes glazed over in blindness. A disability he had long ago forgotten she even had.  
  
"Don't get up, Annie," he told her. He closed the drape and returned to bed. He settled beside his wife, taking her into his arms and cuddling next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." A lie. He was certain she knew. Did he dare tell her about Peter after all this time? Would she consider his silence about their son something she couldn't forgive? How could he go to their only son's wedding without her? He had no right to deprive her of the joy of hearing the ceremony and meeting Paige.  
  
Paige. His discomfort increased. He still felt uneasy about his son marrying a witch. A very powerful one at that, if the intelligence reports he'd gotten were correct. The three sisters had defeated a Gao'uld. A task not easily undertaken or successful. He still resented the Triumvirate pulling in SG1 and not allowing them to find out how the Charmed Ones had defeated Sekhmet. The women's power could possibly help defeat of the System Lords and decrease the threat of off world aggression.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to relax. Peter's wedding wasn't until mid- afternoon. He had a few hours to decide whether or not to take Annie with him. He could feel her relaxed body and her breathing was slow and regular. She'd gone back to sleep. He should try to do the same.  
  
An image danced behind his closed eyelids. Raven hair, a long dress of velvet and a gold circlet resting on her forehead. She beckoned to him. He felt compelled to follow. He found himself in a stone room, a four- post bed resting against one wall.  
  
"You don't approve of Peter's and Paige's marriage, " she stated simply, delight dancing in her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm uncertain about it. I think Peter is marrying her out of gratitude. She helped undo his vampire curse."  
  
"And if you could do something about it?"  
  
"I wouldn't do anything to compromise Peter's happiness."  
  
"But you doubt this marriage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled. "I think we can help each other." ################################################################  
  
Soft sunlight streamed through Paige's bedroom windows. She stretched her arms into it, the golden beams dancing across her skin. The young witch knew she should rejoice in this day. Her day. Her wedding day. Yet, some deep seeded sense of uneasiness kept her from full happiness.  
  
She turned to her bed where her wedding dress lay. Her bed she had slept alone in last night. Peter had stayed with his father and mother in their apartment in Chinatown. Bad luck superstitions, like seeing the bride the day of the wedding, they had decided to follow. After all the incidents of the past, no need to take any chances.  
  
Paige touched the cotton of her dress. She and Peter had gone shopping at the local Renaissance Festival and bought outfits for their upcoming nuptials. Her dress set slightly off her shoulders narrowing to her waist and falling to her ankles in a graceful flair of cream eyelet. Her headpiece was a ring of bright sapphire blue flowers with off white streamers, which would trickle down her back under her red hair.  
  
Peter's outfit also was cream colored, with wide sleeves and tight navy pants. His red sash brightened up his wedding clothes, and would show off his masculine shape. She had to admit he looked good. She couldn't wait to get them off him for their special night. A night they planned to spend at a local hotel until they left in the morning for their honeymoon. Peter had reserved them a room at the pyramid shaped Luxor. Peter had told her the light projected from the tip could be seen by the shuttle in space.  
  
She giggled. They'd probably spend most to the week making love and not see many of the sights. Part of her hoped they would make it out of bed to see some of the strip. She'd heard a lot about it. They might even go to Lake Mead and tour the Hoover Dam.  
  
She pushed aside thoughts of the honeymoon and began concentrating on today. They had reserved a small chapel, with at least one darkened spot for Angel, who had agreed to be Peter's best man. He would have asked his father, but the elder Caine was marrying them. In the ceremony they would express their love for each other and bind themselves together for the rest of their lives.  
  
Thinking of Peter's father brought a smile to her pink painted lips. His foster father however, she frowned, what had she sensed from the grey haired man who dressed so professionally and was so used to positions of power, it hung like an invisible cloak around him. She had met him yesterday when he'd come to the house to speak with Peter.  
  
Piper had answered the double stained glass door when he'd knocked. Her older sister had stood there with a frown on her face and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
He'd given her a tired smile. "I'm Paul Blaisdell. Peter's foster father. Is he home?"  
  
"Yes," Piper invited him in.  
  
He'd stood in the entryway glancing around at the old-fashioned décor and hard wood floor. Peter had dashed down the rug-carpeted stairs and embraced the older man.  
  
"Paul! It's wonderful to see you! Paige!"  
  
She'd followed her soon to be husband down. They'd been in her room discussing some last minute changes.  
  
"Paul!" Peter had gone on excitedly, "this is Paige Matthews. Paige, honey, this is Paul Blaisdell."  
  
Peter had told her a lot about his foster father. Blaisdell had made a living for awhile as a mercenary, and later had been Peter's police captain at the 101st precinct in Sloan City. Later, Paul had resigned, gone on a walkabout, as the Aussies' called it and later returned. Now, the older man was the deputy director of the OSI in LA.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She'd given Paul a warm smile.  
  
His smile in return had been guarded. "I'm glad to finally get to meet you." He'd shaken her hand. He hadn't tried to embrace her as she'd expected as a soon to be a daughter in his family.  
  
"Wait till I tell my dad you're here." Peter couldn't seem to control his excitement at seeing his foster father.  
  
"Caine's here?"  
  
"No," Paige had answered, "he and Laura live in Chinatown now. We're going over later. Peter is spending the night with them before our wedding tomorrow."  
  
"I see."  
  
Paige had wondered if he really did. She still did. She knew he would be at their wedding later, along with a number of special guests who wouldn't miss their wedding for anything, whether the world was ending or a demon attacked.  
  
"Hello, Paige," a familiar voice addressed her.  
  
Paige whirled. Behind her stood the Evil Sorceress. One previous life she had formally had to deal with and she had thought defeated.  
  
"I have a wedding present for you." The Sorceress smiled the delight in her sable eyes causing them to blaze. "I've been given one chance to avenge myself. Since you changed my magical destiny," she touched a pale finger to her lip, "I thought I'd change yours too." She vanished.  
  
Stunned, Paige stood there and then ran to the door and yelled, "Piper! Phoebe!" She didn't know for certain what magical destiny the Sorceress planned to change, but her fear told her who the target would be. Peter. ###########################################################  
  
Peter had hung his wedding clothes in the Oriental black and gold cabinet his father and mother used as a closet. A gift from a grateful community, just like most of the furniture, what little of it there was. A table and chairs for the small kitchen, a bed, some cabinets for his father's healing potions and a worktable. There was even a balcony where his parents grew herbs.  
  
His parents had gone out earlier joining another couple for an early breakfast. Peter had opted to stay and take a shower. Now done, he ran a comb through is still damp dark brown hair. A towel hung around his waist exposing his chest.  
  
"Nice view," a woman admired.  
  
Peter started. He hadn't seen or sensed anyone behind him. He turned slowly away from the square bathroom mirror, wishing he'd grabbed his father's bathrobe.  
  
A dark haired woman openly devoured his body. Peter knew his face had to be a deep red. He was used to women admiring him, but her blatant stare was almost more than he could handle.  
  
"Who are you?" he snapped.  
  
"A past life of the one you intend to marry."  
  
He could see the resemblance then. Physically they were similar, but the woman's aura was dark, not the pure light he was used to seeing, without really realizing it, around Paige.  
  
"Did you ever wonder?" she mused, "what would have happened if you had never become a vampire?"  
  
"There are things I learned as a vampire I would never have had a chance to learn as a human," he retorted.  
  
"But if given the chance to change your destiny?"  
  
The tone she used was meant to be seductive. Peter resisted.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to her, Peter." Paul stepped around the woman. "She's offering you a chance. You could still be with your family. With me and Annie and your sisters. Still at the 101st and a promising career."  
  
"Paul," Peter didn't know how to warn his foster father about the potential danger of dark magic. He knew this woman used it.  
  
"Think about it. Never having been a vampire. Never killed by your father, or brought back or all those lost years of wandering." Paul's hazel eyes pleaded with him. "Annie misses you. She never says so, but I know. Peter, we need you back in our family."  
  
"At what price, Paul?" Peter edged away from both of them into his parent's bedroom. With the way he was dressed, he felt almost defenseless. What he wouldn't give for a moment to throw on some decent clothes.  
  
"I don't care." Paul came to him and placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "Peter, not a day goes by without me wondering what would have happened if things had been different."  
  
"They weren't, Paul. I don't regret my time as a vampire. I learned so much. I made so many friends and fought for good. I met Paige. I'm about to marry her and finally have a family of my own."  
  
"You have a family," Paul snapped. "Peter, please, don't throw away this opportunity."  
  
"Listen to your father, Peter," the woman urged. "I can change your fate. Your destiny."  
  
His destiny? A cold stab of fear pierced his heart more cruel than the wooden stake his father, Caine, had used. He began to back away, "No."  
  
"I told you he wouldn't listen," Paul half turned to the woman.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She faced the oval old-fashioned mirror Paige had found at an antique store and given his mother. She murmured a few magical words and a whirling dark red vortex appeared.  
  
"I'm doing this for your own good," Paul said as he grabbed Peter and pushed him toward the mirror.  
  
Peter didn't want to hurt Paul. Yet, if he didn't do something, it would be too late. He tensed his body preparing to defend himself.  
  
"Sorry, Peter," Paul brought down a chop that nearly knocked him out. His foster father grabbed him around the waist and jumped into the vortex.  
  
"Peter!" He heard Paige's scream and then blacked out. ###############################################################  
  
Paige collapsed in a heap on the floor, hugging her knees tight to her chest. Piper and Phoebe, both in jeans and T-shirts, kneeled beside her, taking her into their arms. She sensed their wish to comfort her, as she and Piper had done when Cole had died and they'd shared Phoebe's grief.  
  
"We'll find him," Piper promised.  
  
"I think not," the Evil Sorceress smirked. "I told you I'd change your magical destiny." Her eyes glared hatred at them all. "You should not have meddled and changed mine." She vanished in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Who was with him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Paul Blaisdell, his foster father," Piper answered. She shook her head. "I don't understand. He was friendly enough yesterday."  
  
"I do," Paige whispered. She didn't contradict Piper's impression. "He hates me and wants his son back."  
  
"But we haven't done anything except help Peter and give him a home!" Phoebe protested.  
  
"To your knowledge." Another woman appeared in the doorway. Her hair swirled in auburn curls and her eyes were the same shade as Peter's. She wore a knee length dress of a shimmering blue. She carefully kneeled with them and took Paige into her arms. "We'll get him back, Paige. I promise. Paul Blaisdell is only angry with all of you because the Triumvirate interfered with something."  
  
"What?" Piper demanded.  
  
"You vanquished Sekhmet." Briefly she explained about the threat from the stars and how them killing the Gao'uld was important. "But, we knew your magical destiny was far more important. Something outsiders don't understand."  
  
"They took him back," Paige stated.  
  
"Back to what?" Phoebe brushed hair away from Paige's face.  
  
"To when he became a vampire. Blaisdell would want to change the one event that took Peter away from him. The one that would eventually bring him to me."  
  
"Oh, no," Piper rose to her feet. "We need to get back to the manor, check the Book of Shadows and find a way to stop him."  
  
Celeste nodded. "I'll come with you. I have a very strong feeling if you don't succeed, I'll never get to meet my brother." ############################################################  
  
When the four women reached the manor then rushed up to the attic. Phoebe searched the Book, which stood on a stand before the stained-glassed window where light wavered in. Piper, Paige and Celeste tried to figure out what to do next.  
  
"I have to go after him," Paige decided.  
  
"And how are you going to convince Blaisdell to allow Peter to follow his original path?" Celeste inquired. "I know this man. He is determined and always succeeds once his mind is made up."  
  
"There has to be a way to convince him," Piper said.  
  
"There might be."  
  
All four women turned and faced the door. A dark haired and eyed man stood there, with an innocent face and dressed all in black. Behind him came a green faced demon with horns and decked out in bright attire.  
  
Celeste smiled. "Hello, Angel."  
  
"Nice to see you, Celeste. What exactly has happened?"  
  
She quickly filled him in. "We're trying to find a way to send Paige to him, we just don't know how.."  
  
"I'll go," Angel volunteered. "I can at least overpower him and then we'll bring him back here."  
  
"I don't think that will work," the green faced demon determined. "I'm Lorien, by the way."  
  
Paige gave him a weak smile. "Peter's talked about you. He said what you told him about his destiny helped bring him home to me."  
  
Lorien shifted uneasily. "I didn't tell him everything. Just what he needed he know."  
  
"I didn't think you had." Angel walked over to glance at the Book. Phoebe seemed uneasy but she didn't stop turning pages.  
  
"I should go," Lorien announced. "I'm the only one who has the power to read people's destinies."  
  
"How will that help?" Piper frowned at him.  
  
"Blaisdell thinks changing Peter's fate to become a vampire will make things better for all. Keep him close. If I can read Peter's altered destiny,"  
  
"Then Paul will see it isn't." Piper did understand. "The only problem is, what if it is better? What if Peter not becoming a vampire,"  
  
"I don't think so." She looked at Angel. "Peter did a lot of good things in Sunnydale. Saved lives. Lives that would be lost if he was never there."  
  
"Not to mention all the times he saved our butts," Paige put in.  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded their agreement. They all knew how many times Peter's Kung Fu moves had saved all their lives. What would happen to them if he hadn't been there?  
  
"Paige," Leo spoke from the door. His hazel eyes glanced at something behind him. His manner was uneasy. He shuffled his feet and smoothed his jeans. "The elders support your decision. They sent a.gift.to show you what you're fighting for. I think it's something that can help." He called behind him, "It's okay. You can come in now."  
  
Three children slowly entered. They ranged in ages from ten to five. Two were girls, with dark hair and they wore light cotton dresses of pink and green. The boy, the youngest, had hair the color of Peter's, He had on plaid shorts and a red tank top. They all had brown eyes.  
  
"This is Prudence," Leo introduced the oldest girl, "Annabelle," she smiled shyly, "and Todd." The boy looked curiously at them. "They're you're children, Paige."  
  
Paige stood in shock. Her children! And Peter's! She approached them, not exactly sure what to say or even do.  
  
"Hi, mommy," Prudence smiled. She came to Paige and took her hands. "You told us, one day we'd come see you before you got married."  
  
"You know about magic then."  
  
She nodded. "You teach us. So does Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, Aunt Celeste, Grandmother Laura, daddy and Un." She started to say another name but stopped. "He isn't here yet. So I can't talk about him."  
  
Curious. Annabelle tugged on Paige's jeans diverting her pondering of this new development. "Mommy," Prudence released her hands and made way for her younger sister. Paige knelt down to meet her Annabelle's eyes. "I want to go home. I'm scared."  
  
Paige and Leo made eye contact. "Come on." He took all their hands and they vanished in bright white light.  
  
Paige got back to her feet. What beautiful children she and Peter would have. Grandchildren Paul Blaisdell would never meet if he succeeded. "We need a spell."  
  
"Already working on it," Phoebe informed her. ################################################################  
  
The night air held a brisk bite and it felt great to be alive. Peter waved at Nicholas Knight as the detective drove off in his classic car. At least the exchange program had been a great success. He'd learned a lot just by being here. Knowledge he had used later, plus his vampiric abilities, to solve cases in Sloan City.  
  
Odd, the Sorceress had chosen this night to return him to. Peter wandered into the hotel lobby on the way to his room. No sign of Paul. Peter knew his foster father had come through with him, he just didn't know where Blaisdell had ended up. Would Peter even see him? Would Paul part would he play in all this? Just what should he do? Follow original events? Or change them?  
  
In his room, painted dull beige with unexciting tan furniture, Peter paced. He knew he could change his fate. He could choose not go to the Raven and meet the mysterious Janette and suffer his vampire fate. He could return home and pick up his life where he'd left off. He might even pursue a relationship with Jody. She had always liked him. He'd have Annie and his sisters, his father and the Ancient, and eventually, his foster father, when Paul returned home.  
  
Peter rubbed his hands together. He remembered the night he'd gone to LA to see Angel. He'd needed his old friend's advice and counsel about Paige. The older vampire had shared some things about his own past, about a sacrifice he'd made to save her life, and then taken him to see Lorien. What had the demon said about Peter's future? Oh, yes, he'd seen children playing around a Victorian house.  
  
Becoming very restless, the young detective left his room and hailed a cab. "The Raven," he said absently as he watched the city roll by. He got out at his destination and entered the club. He wandered up to the bar. Janette smiled seductively at him. He smiled back and asked for a beer.  
  
He turned away surveying the dancers on the floor. They swayed to the slow music. He sipped his drink, ignoring the dark haired woman's attempt to engage him in conversation. After a few more tries, she shrugged and flirted with someone else. Maybe this time, she wouldn't die by the slayer's hand.  
  
"What are you doing here, Peter?" Nick asked.  
  
Peter hadn't seen the Toronto detective come in. "Got restless. Just needed a drink to unwind."  
  
"Give me a few minutes and I'll drive you back to your hotel," Nick offered. ################################################################  
  
Panicked, Paul frantically drove his car toward Toronto. Fortunately, he been very close on the night Peter became a vampire. He just wished he'd known what was about to happen and came then. He hoped Peter understood why he'd taken this chance and returned them both here. He wanted Peter to come home. He needed to change the vampire destiny. He prayed his son would choose a different path this time. No blood lust. No magic. No witch daughter-in-law. He drove faster. #############################################################  
  
At around four Nick dropped Peter off at the hotel, again. Peter put his hands in his pockets, it was quite cold, and he stood outside watching the car disappear. He went back up to his room. He switched on the light. He wondered if, by changing tonight, Nick would have to leave Toronto and end up in Montana teaching history at a local University.  
  
He sighed, undressed, showered and crawled into bed. He hugged the extra pillow to him, missing Paige's warm body. He knew, she was still a teen at this time, much too young for him. He'd have to wait several years before she was old enough. He punched the pillow. Damn! He'd be in his thirties while she was only in her twenties. Would she even look at him as a potential date or a potential life mate?  
  
What had he done? He hugged the pillow tighter and started to cry. ############################################################  
  
Paige and Lorien stepped out onto a dark street. The spell her sisters and Celeste had finally come up with had successfully delivered them to Toronto.  
  
"Any idea where to start?" Lorien asked. He seemed uneasy.  
  
"I know which hotel Peter was staying at. He told me all about what happened that night."  
  
The two of them walked to a main street and she tried to hail a cab. None would stop. Several minutes went by and a car slowed and stopped. A blonde haired man poked his head out. Paige recognized Knight. "Can I help you?" he queried.  
  
"Not unless you can get us a cab," Lorien responded.  
  
He stared at her companion and quickly looked around. "Get in."  
  
They got in and he drove off down the street. "I'm Nick Knight."  
  
"I'm Paige, this is Lorien. Look, I know you know him. Can you take us to the hotel Peter Caine is staying at."  
  
"How do you know Peter?" He was suspicious. Paige didn't blame him.  
  
"Look, I'm from the future. Someone is trying to change the past. I have to stop them or his destiny and mine, will be changed.":  
  
"And yours as well," Lorien added. "Look, sing a few bars of a song for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's how he reads people," Paige explained. "In my future, you end up in Montana teaching history. If your future gets changed, who knows what will happen to you."  
  
He considered. "I'm not saying I believe you, but, " he sang a couple of strains of an Old French song. "Well?"  
  
Lorien took a deep breath. "You die. At the hand of your sire. So does someone else. A very beautiful brunette with doe like eyes. I think she loves you."  
  
"Natalie," Nick breathed.  
  
"In our future, she's still alive in Toronto. At least, that's what Peter told me. He visited her for a bit during his wandering years." Paige anxiously waited to see what Nick would say or do.  
  
He turned a corner and headed down a well-lit street. "Peter was at the Raven earlier. I took him back to his hotel."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No woman? No older man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's Blaisdell then?" Lorien wondered.  
  
Paige shook her head. "Either he's where he originally was when Peter was here and probably on his way, or else he's already here. Somewhere."  
  
"Not going to make our job any easier."  
  
"No. I just hope Peter hasn't done something already to change his fate. If he has, I don't know exactly how we're going to fix it."  
  
Nick pulled the car over in front of the hotel. "We're here."  
  
The two got out. Paige leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Thanks." She started to leave and then reconsidered. "Don't give up your quest to become human again, Nick. There is a way. Just look for it." She ran up the stairs into the hotel before he could ask her any questions.  
  
She and Lorien walked across the lobby. The demon stood behind something while she inquired about Peter. The attendant was reluctant to give the room number, but finally relented. She thanked him and they went up the elevator.  
  
She found the room and number and raised her hand to knock. Blaisdell's voice stopped her. "Leave my son alone, Paige. He's already chosen." The older man joined them in the dim hall. His eyes were tired, but he walked with a light step. "Peter will be coming home. To us."  
  
"Paul," she said urgently. "You don't know what you're doing. You've already changed the future for two people. Instead of living, they die. Who knows how many others,"  
  
"Don't try a guilt trip on me, young lady," he admonished. "I want my son back."  
  
'You have your son," she snapped back. "Peter loves you."  
  
"I want him to have a normal life. One that isn't filled with magic."  
  
"It already is!" She had to make him understand. "Peter's mother, Laura, is a witch. His father is a Shaolin priest with mystical abilities. He has a sister, Paul, one he hasn't even met yet!" Paul's face registered surprise. "Peter himself has empathic abilities. He inherited them from his mother."  
  
The hotel door opened. "What's all the noise out here?" Peter said sleepily. He recognized her. "Paige! What are you doing here?"  
  
'I came after you." She pushed her way into his room. Lorien followed, as did Blaisdell. "Peter, please don't tell me you've already changed what happened."  
  
He glanced uneasily at her. "I have. Maybe this time Janette won't be staked by the slayer."  
  
"But you've changed Knight's future," Lorien told him. "He, and Natalie, will die."  
  
"What?" Shocked he sat on the bed.  
  
"Peter," Paige sat beside him. "The elders sent me a gift. I got to see our children. Your grandchildren," she looked pointedly at Paul, "whom you'll never get to meet if you change things."  
  
"Peter will have other children. With someone else. "I'll still have."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorien interrupted. "Sing for me Peter and then you Paige, I'll tell you what I see."  
  
Peter sang a few lines and then Paige did. Lorien paled under his green complexion. "Peter never marries. He never sees his mother again or meets his sister. He's wounded, very badly, in the line of duty and retires early. Paige," the demon took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, she and her sisters die when Sekhmet attacks. Her jaffe' kill them before they complete the spell. Leo gets knocked out and when he comes to,"  
  
"We're dead," Paige finished for him. "My nephew grows up without a mother. Piper is afraid of that happening. It will be her nightmare come true."  
  
Peter put his head in his hands. "What have I done?"  
  
"You can still fix it, Peter," Paige reassured him. "You know what you have to do."  
  
"No!" Paul shouted.  
  
"You want to know what happens to you?" Lorien demanded. Paul glared at him. " I saw it when I read Peter. You're the reason he gets hurt. You go down. He tried to rescue you. You end up dead. Clear enough?"  
  
Paul took a step toward the demon. Lorien tensed. Peter raised his head. "Too many people die, Paul. I can't let that happen. I'm going back to the Raven and.and..do what I must." He got to his feet. "I love you, Paige. Too much to loose you."  
  
"I love you too, Peter. I'm sorry, I wish there was another way." ###########################################################  
  
Peter knew Paige was right. He knew his one moment of selfishness would change not just his life, but so many others. People, who would live if he were there, die if he wasn't. Paul moved to stop to him. Peter shook his head, dressed and trudged out the door. He saw Paige put a restraining hand on Paul's arm.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Again he made the journey to the Raven. Janette smiled at him as he approached the bar.  
  
"We're closed, mon cher." Her sable eyes roamed his body.  
  
Feeling like he was betraying Paige, he smiled back. "I didn't come here for another a drink."  
  
"What did you come here for?" She moved slowly toward him.  
  
"For what you have. I want it too."  
  
"Do you?" She stroked his cheek.  
  
"Who wouldn't want immortality?"  
  
She opened his collar clearing his neck. "You're a very interesting mortal. I shall enjoy.you." Her fangs sank into his throat.  
  
"Paige," he whispered.  
  
He returned to the hotel the next night, the bloodlust burning in his empty veins. Paul was gone, but Paige remained. Her shaky smile greeted him and she ran and kissed him.  
  
When he opened his eyes, they were back in the attic.  
  
"It worked!" Celeste cried happily. She ran and embraced Paige and Peter.  
  
"You've got to be Celeste," Peter said as he hugged his sister. The hunger was gone. He was mortal again and back into the future.  
  
His sister smiled up at him. "Of course, dear brother."  
  
Piper and Phoebe raced over and joined the group hug. Blaisdell threw a defeated look at them and turned to leave.  
  
"We'll see you at the wedding, won't we Paul?" Paige called, concerned.  
  
"Maybe," he replied.  
  
"Bring Annie," Peter suggested. He almost felt sorry for Paul. But there were consequences for using dark magic. His foster father had just learned this lesson in the most painful way possible. "Mom is a lot stronger than you think. She can accept the truth."  
  
"I'll think about it." He left them.  
  
"Good to see you, Peter," Angel greeted. The two shook hands.  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to be my best man." Peter gave him a grateful smile. ################################################################  
  
The small chapel had been decked out with rainbow colored wildflowers and streamers. Paige and her sisters had come earlier in the day to decorate it. The nervous bride peeked into the sanctuary. Their few invited guests were seated in the wooden pews. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Dawn had already arrived and sat in the third row together, good naturedly bantering. Paige recognized them from the descriptions Peter had given her. Wesley, Cordie, Gun, Fred, and Lorien sat behind them. She 'd met the whole crew just after she, Peter, Lorien and Paul had returned from the Past. Giles was still in England and couldn't attend, but he had sent his Best Wishes and Congratulations.  
  
Laura and Celeste arrived. They noticed Paige and offered her warm smiles before taking their seats in the first row. Kermit and the woman who must be his wife Karen hurried in and sat down. Victor had agreed to come and he gave her a kiss on her cheek before taking his place. Beside him, as a gift from the elders, were the girls' mother and grandmother, and surprise of surprises, Pru. Leo sat close to the back with Harry, trying to keep the baby entertained and happy. Daryl also came. So had Jarrod, although he hadn't been invited. Paige wasn't sure why he'd come. She didn't intend to make a scene about it. The man had helped save their lives.  
  
Paige's father orbed in and, placing her hand on his arm prepared to walk her down the aisle. "You look beautiful and I'm very proud to be your father," he told her with a smile on his cragged face.  
  
Caine took his place up front, under the arch of flowers. He wore his orange priest robes. Peter took his place dressed in his wedding outfit, with Angel, all in black, at his side. They'd made certain no sunlight would touch the vampire. Wouldn't do for the best man to burst into flames.  
  
The pianist began the wedding march and Paige took a deep nervous breath. Almost time. Phoebe, in red and blue, walked the aisle and took her spot, followed by Piper, in yellow and lavender. Everyone stood as Paige and her father strolled down. She didn't look at her guests. Only her smiling soon to be husband. Her father gently handed her to Peter.  
  
"My best wishes for both of you," he said and took a seat in the front row.  
  
"We are here," Caine began, "to celebrate the love of Paige and Peter. They have decided to make a commitment to each other and have asked us to witness their decision."  
  
Caine nodded. Paige handed her small bouquet to Piper and turned to take both Peter's hands in hers.  
  
"I Peter Caine, promise to love you Paige, to honor your dreams and wishes, and openly share my life with you. May I always make you happy, give my shoulder when you need to cry, and be your support of strength in time of weakness." He sighed in relief. She knew he'd been nervous about reciting his vows.  
  
Paige heard a noise and she looked down the aisle. Paul and Annie stood at the back of the church. Annie sniffled.  
  
"Peter, look," she pointed with her chin. He looked and happily smiled. He returned his attention to her. Her time to recite her vows.  
  
"I Paige Matthews," she hoped her voice didn't tremble. She was so nervous! " promise to love you Peter, with all my heart. I will protect you with my magic, honor your dreams for the future, and want to have children with you. May I always be the woman of your dreams, your support in time of need, and your best friend."  
  
"The rings," Caine prompted.  
  
Angel handed Peter a velvet case. Peter opened it and pulled out a silver and gold wedding band. Intertwined on in was a dragon and tiger. A strong symbol of Peter's beliefs, which she respected. "With this ring," he slipped it on her finger, " I marry you, Paige."  
  
Phoebe handed a ring to Paige. Her hands trembled slightly. She slipped the plain copper band on his finger. They'd found it in the attic and discovered it belonged to one of their ancestors. "With this ring, I marry you, Peter."  
  
"We have witnessed their vows of love. May you be blessed and happy, my children, for you are now, husband and wife." Caine smiled at them. "You may kiss."  
  
Paige closed her eyes as Peter kissed her. They drew a little apart and smiled at each other. Finally! They were married. Paige couldn't remember ever being happier. ###############################################################  
  
Paige could hardly believe twelve years had passed. Prudence and Annabelle played outside while their brother, Todd, drew pictures on scratch paper lying on the floor. She glanced out the kitchen window to check on the girls. They were playing with their cousin Melinda, Leo and Piper's second surprise child.  
  
She glanced at the clock. Almost time for the mail to arrive. She left the kitchen and went to door to watch. Piper waved from her front porch next door. Her older sister and Leo had kept the original manor. When the house beside them went on the market, Peter and Paige had bought it. They could afford it now. After Peter finished college, he'd gone into social work. He wanted to work with troubled youths, just like he'd been once before Paul and Annie had taken him into their home and family.  
  
She smiled. Ironic. At one time she'd also done social work. She'd quit to become a full-time witch. She still worked part-time at the clinic, and vanquished troublesome demons when they appeared.  
  
She watched the sports car pull up on the other of the manor. Phoebe got out and waved at her two sisters. Phoebe had gone on to become the next 'Dear Abby' with columns printing in almost every paper and Internet site around the country. Her other sister had remarried. She had twins, Mike and Megan.  
  
Another car pulled up and Phoebe's husband, Jarrod, got out. The Pretender had told them about himself. They'd been concerned about The Centre reclaiming him, but Jarod told them he'd fixed that by changing things. He never had explained what he meant. * He'd gone on to court Phoebe, win her love and trust and married her. He'd even eventually found his family. Mike and Megan had wonderful grandparents.  
  
Leo also got out of Jarrod's car and Harry bolted from the car and ran up the cement steps to show his mother what he'd brought home from his class field trip. Both men had gone along as chaperones.  
  
Peter came up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck. "Harry's home," she told him.  
  
"Hope Jarrod and Leo had fun," Peter commented.  
  
Paige relaxed in his embrace. "Nice to know Lorien didn't see everything."  
  
"Didn't tell us everything," Peter corrected.  
  
True. Lorien hadn't told them their magical destiny. It seemed, all the children born to the Charmed Ones had abilities. Including the boys. It was a start of a new bloodline. Paige and her sisters had to train all their children to be witches.  
  
"How are Paul and Annie?" Paige knew he'd been talking with them earlier. Some days, it was very nice he could telecommute.  
  
"Both fine. They moved back to Sloan City last week. Paul resigned at the OSI and officially retired. They wanted to be close to my sisters. Which reminds me, my folks would like to come over for dinner this week."  
  
"I like having them here. Maybe we could ask them to baby-sit so we can have a date night."  
  
He squeezed her tight. "Good idea."  
  
"Daddy,' Todd held up his newest creation. Peter released his wife and squatted down to properly appreciate his son's work.  
  
Paige slipped outside. They'd heard from many of Peter's, and now hers, old friends through the years. Nick had moved back to Toronto and had finally found his humanity. He married Natalie a couple years back. Buffy had finally been able to step down as slayer. Seemed there was an obscure rule that allowed her to do so when she turned twenty-five. She'd gone on to complete college and now lived a normal life in Lewiston, Idaho with Angel. He'd accomplished what he was suppose to and was rewarded. The Powers That Be made him human again. Dawn had gone on to college and had been offered and accepted a job with the Triumvirate. Lorien worked for them as well. Xander owned his own company, Sunnydale Construction. Anya had moved on, no one knew where, Wesley had gone back to England, Gun went back to his homies and Fred wrote children's books. Her last was still on the best seller list.  
  
Another car parked on the street. Bright red hair exited and a hand waved. Willow was home. She'd bought the house across the street and regularly helped with potions, vanquishings and writing spells. Her new girlfriend, Vera, was non-magical, but great with the children and often babysat when the grandparents weren't available. Or when they needed someone to watch them when dealing with demons.  
  
The mail arrived and Paige retrieved it. There was a letter from Celeste. Peter's younger sister traveled a lot. She's stopped working for Barnabas Collins and the Triumvirate. She'd wanted to see the world before making any decisions about settling down.  
  
"Letter from your sister, Peter!" Paige called.  
  
"Where is she this week?" He was sitting on the floor helping Todd build a Lego house.  
  
"Looks like Spain." She handed him the letter. He opened it and scanned the page.  
  
"She's planning on coming for a visit in a couple of weeks." He put it aside and asked, "What did the doctor say?"  
  
She rubbed her stomach. "I'm fine. The ultrasound shows it's another boy."  
  
"Hear that, Todd. You're going to have a brother."  
  
Todd shrugged and kept snapping Legos together.  
  
"I've almost got the new nursery done." Paige smiled at Peter. "We'll need a bigger house if we have more children."  
  
"And move you away from your sisters," he said with mock horror.  
  
She laughed. Peter got up and took her in his arms. She snuggled against him. "Like I said, It's a good thing Lorien couldn't see everything."  
  
"Didn't tell us everything," Peter chided. It was an old argument between them. Really didn't matter who was right.  
  
"I love you, Peter." She closed her eyes. "Love you too, Paige." He kissed her.  
  
Yes, it was definitely a good thing Lorien hadn't seen or told them about their new destiny. She wouldn't have believed him.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the series and final installment of Peter and Paige's story. I had fun writing it. * For a partial explanation of what Jarrod meant, I suggest you read, PARADOX. I invite you to read any of the rest of my posted stories. I do plan to finish the Felcat series. 


End file.
